


Good Morning

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Clair share a morning in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalshiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/gifts).



Clair watches the rise and fall of Cullen’s chest. Not often does she wake up before him. She enjoys sharing a bed with him, being close to him. She notices his eyelids fluttering. 

“I hope you’re having good dreams my love,” she whispers softly.

He’s been so kind, so patient with her. Never pushing her to give more than she is ready to, never prying about things she isn’t ready to share. 

When they did start, he always put her pleasure above his own. He makes sure she was comfortable and ready before going forward. 

She wants him to feel as good as he makes her.

Her fingers caress over his bare chest, towards his chin. He begins to stir. She kisses his jawline and runs her fingers through his hair. 

She can tell he is awake but doesn’t open his eyes yet. She kisses his lips, and he hums his approval. 

She moves his head to the side and kisses his exposed neck. He moans in response, and his eyes finally open. 

“Good morning,” she says to him. 

“You’re right, it is.” 

Cullen turns to face her, cupping her cheek affectionately. He kisses her, cautiously at first. Her body aches for more. She presses herself to him, loving the way he feels against her. He pulls away from her lips, moving them to her neck.

“Wait,” she prompts, placing her hands on his chest. He pulls away, with confusion written on his face. 

“Let me. I want to,” she adds. 

Cullen nods in response.

She kisses him again, fingers coursing through his hair. Her tongue glides past his lips, and he moans in response. She untangles her fingers from his hair. Her fingers drifting from the nape of his neck, down his arm, causing his skin to goosebump.

She loves the smell of him. The hint of leather and metal. He tastes like those too.

She removes her lips from his. Nails scraping up his chest. Watching him. Listening to him. Her desire for him growing. Cullen rests his head against her forehead. She places her hand on his heart.

Their breath one and the same. They stay like this, for a moment, enjoying the joining.

She leaves open mouthed kisses along his body. She pushes on his shoulder, urging him to lay flat, and he follows her lead, his lust filled eyes watching her. 

She straddles him, both of them still naked from the night before, and blankets on the floor. She touches him, fingers exploring his skin, her mouth finding places that elicit moans

She feels her desire growing by the second. 

She repositions herself over his manhood, and finds him erect. She strokes him a few times, and he groans.

She gets on her knees, and positions herself over him, taking him into her hand, sliding down over him. 

She groans, the new angle for her causing pleasure to ripple throughout her entire body. Cullen utters her name. 

It takes her a moment to adjust to this new position, the feel of him inside her in a new way. 

She lifts herself and lowers herself again on him, her hands on his bed, bracing for support. 

She feels Cullen’s fingers grazing her hips, tickling her skin. His hands stay where her hips swell. 

She sees his eyes watching her, and her cheeks flush under his gaze.

She lifts up, and he helps her this time. She closes her eyes, and sweat beads on her forehead and between her breasts. Her chest heaving, breathing erratic. 

She increases her pace due to Cullen strong, sure hands. She recognizes the signs of her climax approaching. 

Cullen helps to lift her up again, and her body explodes in pleasure. She throws her head back and her inner walls close in around him. He spills himself inside of her. 

They ride their pleasure out together, and she collapses on top of him. 

He wraps her in his arms and turns her on her side, still holding her close, kissing her forehead, her breathing still heavy and legs weak.

They lay like that for awhile. Not wanting to leave each other’s arms. Clair looks at his face, gazing into his golden eyes. 

“I love you, Cullen.”

“I love you too,” he says without hesitation.


End file.
